The Broken Bone Experience
by celrock
Summary: When one of the Rugrats breaks a bone, the injured toddler and Bobby Generic, learn some important lessons about recovering, friendship, and just, life. Was inspired by the Little Bill series to write this story, I hope you enjoy it!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I ran across another series I use to watch when I was younger called Little Bill, and saw the episode where Little Bill broke his arm, and while his arm was broken, when he drew on his sister's door, as well as the two Captain Brainstorm specials, and after rewatching these episodes on Amazon Prime, I was inspired to do an homage to a few of the Little Bill episodes, as my first Rugrats and Bobby's World crossover for 2015, so, let's begin the story, and, I hope you enjoy it!

The Broken Bone Experience

Summary: When one of the Rugrats breaks a bone, the injured toddler and Bobby Generic, learn some important lessons about recovering, friendship, and just, life. Was inspired by the Little Bill series to write this story, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from Rugrats and Bobby's World, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow.

Chapter 1, Prologue

"Hello everybody and welcome to the first Rugrats and Bobby's World story of 2015." Said Howie.

"The first story, but this isn't our first story Howie, we've done many stories before, and don't forget about our show, that lasted a total of seven seasons." Said Bobby.

"I know that Bobby, but this is our first story of the 2015 year, cuz it just turned the year 2015 eight days ago." Said Howie.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well everybody, you're gonna enjoy today's story. Captain Squash makes a guest appearance in a later chapter, and..." Explained Bobby, before Howie cut him off.

"Bobby!" Interrupted Howie.

"What?" bobby asked.

"Now don't spoil the entire story for our readers." Said Howie.

"Why not?" bobby asked.

"Well, cuz it wouldn't be fair to our readers." Said Howie.

"No, I guess not." Said Bobby.

"But yes people, do we have quite a story for you today. One of Bobby's close friends that he made after we moved to Yucaipa, California back in the fall of 2013, suffers from a severe injury. They break a bone." Explained Howie.

"Howie, I thought you just said to not spoil the story for our readers." Said Bobby.

"Yeah, yeah, I did say that." Said Howie.

"Then why are you telling them that one of my friends breaks a bone? Isn't that spoiling the story?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, well, I'm transformed into a cartoon already, so, let's, just, start the story." Said Howie with a sigh.

"Ok, let's start the story then." Said Bobby, followed by a smile and a giggle.

And this, ends the prologue. As usual with all Rugrats and Bobby's World stories, the actual story will begin in the next chapter.


	2. A Trip to the Hopcickle

Chapter 2, A Trip to the Hopcickle

Location: The park in Yucaipa, California, March 8, 2014

It was a beautiful sunny day in Yucaipa, California, and the Generics were watching Tommy Pickles for the day, while Stu and Didi took Dil to his first ice show an hour away in Medesto, California, Goober on Ice. While the two-year-old Tommy could still not talk to grown ups yet, it was so apparent that he had no interest in Goober the Gofer like his one-year-old brother, and since the Generics had nothing planned on this particular Saturday, Martha agreed to watch Tommy while they were gone for the day. As soon as Stu, Didi, and Dil hit the road, Martha took 5-year-old Bobby, and his 2-year-old playmate to the park, where they inticipated a day of fun and adventure, only they'd soon find out, their plans would change, and not for the the rugrats couldn't talk to the grown ups, Bobby could understand them, just like any other young child and toddler, and on this particular day, Martha was sitting to the side, reading some house cleaning magazine that Didi had lent her, while Bobby and Tommy were playing on the tall wooden play structure in the park.

"Come on Bobby, the evil aliums are at the top of the space station." Said Tommy, as he started to climb the ladder of the giant play structure, pretending it was a space station, with Bobby, following close behind.

"I'm right behind you Captain Tommy, it's the Space Explorers to the rescue!" Said Bobby, as he followed his friend up the ladder to the top of the toy.

Once they reached the top, Tommy and Bobby started moving around in different directions, waving their arms around, as if they were defeating the evil aliens, which were only in their imagination, only appearing as the invisible air around them to any grown up who was really watching the two boys up the top of the play structure from a distance. In the imaginary play, Tommy and Bobby were fighting some evil green aliens.

"You will never take over our planet, you evil alien you." Said Bobby.

"No you won't. Now, you evil aliums, be gone! Be gone!" Demanded Tommy, as he shot a laiser at the imaginary alien.

They continued to battle the aliens, until all of the sudden, Tommy tripped on a bump in the space station floor, and started floating off into orbit.

"Help me Bobby!" Tommy shouted, but it was too late, he was floating away, until all of the sudden, Bobby heard a loud crash.

At that very moment, the imaginary space adventure ended, returning Bobby to the reality of the park on a beautiful sunny day. It then hit him what had really happened. Tommy hadn't floated off into space, in reality, he had tripped on a rock that was up on top of the play structure, falling over the edge, and landing on the ground of the park down below.

"Ow!" Tommy yelled from down below.

"Oh no Tommy, are you ok?" Bobby asked, scrambling down the ladder of the play structure, and running over to his injured toddler friend, who looked to be hurt pretty badly.

Tommy was lying on the ground, face down, his left leg, out at a funny angle.

"Ow! Bobby! My leg! It's hurted!" Shouted Tommy, as he started to whale in pain.

Just then, Martha overheard Tommy's crying, and came over to see what was going on.

"For crying in the mud what happened here?" Martha asked.

"He fell mommy." Replied Bobby, pointing to Tommy on the ground.

Martha got down to examine Tommy, only when she tried to move him, his crying only got louder.

"Now Tommy little mansy, hold still." Said Martha, but it was no use. Tommy was too severely hurt, and there was only one thing left to do.

"Well boys, looks like a g golly trip to the hospital, looks like Tommy's leg might be broken don't ya know." Martha said with a sigh, as she got out her cell phone and dialed 911, as she didn't trust herself to move this injured child, that wasn't her own.

This only caused Tommy to cry louder, which Martha had to shush him up by getting Bobby to cover Tommy's mouth, while she spoke to the operator on the phone, and let them know of their location at the park. Once Martha had finished talking with the operator on the phone, an ambulance arrived at the park ten minutes later, and paramedics put Tommy on to a stretcher and placed him into the back of the ambulance, and rushed him to the hospital, with Martha and Bobby following behind them all the way there in their car.

Once they got there, the three of them were placed into a waiting room, while they waited for the doctor to see them. Tommy sat in a chair, clutching his injured leg, whimpering ever so slightly.

"My leg, it has an owie Bobby, I want my mommy." Tommy whispered.

"Don't worry Tommy, I'm sure everything will be ok." Said Bobby.

"You're right Bobby, I'm sure I'll be ok." Said Tommy, trying to smile, but his leg hurt to much to do that.

Just then, Bobby turned to his mom.

"Mommy, what are they going to do with Tommy?" Bobby asked.

"Well Bobby, the doctor is gonna come, and take a close look at Tommy's leg, and they'll ask some questions about how he got hurt." Explained Martha.

"And then what?" Bobby asked.

"Well then, they'll know how to make Tommy's leg all better. And while we wait, I'd better send Stu and Didi a text so they know what's going on whenever their ice show should end." Said Martha, as she got out her cell phone, and started texting Didi.

A few minutes later, a secretary called them in to see the doctor.

"Tommy Generic, the doctor will see you now." Said the receptionist.

"Oh for crying in the mud, we're the Generics, this is Tommy Pickles, we're only watching this poor child." Said Martha, scooping up the injured toddler, and following a nurse back to where the doctor would meet with them, Bobby, following close behind his mother.

"The doctor will see you now, Tommy Pickles." Said the receptionist, correcting herself, as the three of them disappeared from the waiting room.

A few minutes later, Bobby, Tommy and Martha were in a doctor's examining room, where the doctor came in.

"Hello Mrs. Generic, my name if Doctor Harvey and I'll be examining this young child." Said Doctor Harvey.

"Thank you Doctor Harvey." Said Martha.

"So, what happened here?" Doctor Harvey asked.

"Well, we were at the top of the space station, and Tommy floated off into deep space, breaking his leg." Explained Bobby.

"Well, that's only part of what happened. You'll have to excuse my son, he's got quite a g golly imagination. Tommy really fell off the giant wooden play structure at the park, and hurt his leg." Said Martha.

"Thank you for telling me." Said Doctor Harvey, as he closely examined Tommy, and closely examined his leg.

The doctor put his hands on different parts of Tommy's leg, asking if each area hurt, looking for a reaction from the two-year-old. Finally, upon pressing up against the cast in a spot, a loud whale came from the child.

"Well, I'm gonna take care of that. You're doing great young Tommy." Said Doctor Harvey.

"I think Tommy is doing better, are we finished? Can we go home now?" Bobby asked.

"And miss, getting an X-ray? You don't wanna pass that up." Said Doctor Harvey.

"Oh, I just hope this youngster is going to be ok, and his parents aren't too mad at me." Cried Martha, who was pretty upset at this point.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry mam. These accidents happen all of the time. I'm sure they'll understand. Now, let's go see about that x-ray." Said Doctor Harvey, as he scooped up Tommy, and Martha and Bobby followed close behind.

A few minutes later, they were walking past the x-ray machines. Tommy, looked eager to see what it was, but Bobby, appeared a little bit nervous at the sight of the machine.

"Now Bobby, there's nothing to worry about kiddo, the X-ray machine is just like a camera." Explained Martha.

"That doesn't look like a camera to me. Dad and Uncle Ted's cameras don't look anything like that." Replied Bobby.

"That's because, X-ray cameras, take pictures of your bones, like those." Explained Doctor Harvey, who pointed to some pictures of some bones that were hanging on the wall.

"They're like the dinosaur bones my kindergarten class and I saw at the museum last month." Said Bobby, as he started to imagine he was in an arina, with a bunch of dinosaur skeletons dancing around him.

At this point, a musical number started.

_Tom broke his leg,_

_Tom broke his leg._

_It's so sad, Tom broke his leg._

_He had to go, to the hospital._

_You've got more bones than me._

_You've got many many bones._

_Tom broke his leg,_

_Tom broke his leg,_

_It's so sad, Tom broke his leg._

_He had to go, to the hospital,_

_He's got the broken leg blues._

Just then, Bobby was singing so loud the entire hospital could hear him.

"For the love of corn muffins Bobby, let's tone it down a bit. It's time for Tommy's x-ray don't ya know." Said Martha, as she drug her son away from admiring the pictures of the bones on the wall, and heading into the room, where Doctor Harvey got Tommy set up to get his xray.

Tommy was placed down on a table, where Doctor Harvey covered him up with a special apron.

"Now this special apron will cover you up while we get a good picture of your leg. And now, we'll put your leg right here, so the camera can get a good picture." Explained Doctor Harvey, as he positioned Tommy's injured leg, so the x-ray could take a picture.

Tommy flinched as the doctor positioned his leg, as it hurt to move it.

"For a two-year-old Tommy, you're doing great." Said Doctor Harvey.

"You be a brave litttle space ranger Tommy now." Said Martha.

"You don't have to worry mommy, Tommy is afraid of nothing, right Tommy?" Bobby asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Now, all you need to do Tommy, is lie completely still for one minute. We'll be back before you can count to five." Said Doctor Harvey.

"And you expect a two-year-old to lie still for an entire minute? And I thought my son was the only one around here with a big imagination." Said Martha, following the doctor out of the room.

But Tommy knew he could do it. After all, a long time ago, he sat in time out for a full five minutes at Golden Apple Daycare, surely, this would be easy.

"_One, elevendy, sixty-four, two-hundred._" Tommy counted in his head, as the x-ray machine took the picture.

"_Five!_" Tommy thought to himself, just as soon as Doctor Harvey, Martha, and Bobby reappeared in the room.

"So, can we see the picture of Tommy's bones now?" Bobby asked.

"Yes we can Bobby, but we've got to wait for the x-ray to be developed first. In the meantime, I'm gonna listen to Tommy's ticker." Said Doctor Harvey.

"What's that?" Bobby asked.

"A ticker is just a fancy name for the heart." Said Martha.

"I'll use this, to listen to Tommy's heart." Said Doctor Harvey, as he put on his stepiscope, and listened to Tommy's heart.

Just then, Martha felt a vibration come from her pants pocket, so went out of the room, to see if it was a text from Stu or Didi. Meanwhile, Tommy pointed to the stephiscope, eyeing it with curiosity.

"Would you like to hear my heart?" Doctor Harvey asked.

Tommy nodded, and reached up for the ear pieces of Doctor Harvey's stepiscope, so Doctor Harvey put them on to Tommy, and let him listen to his heart. Tommy giggled when he heard it, and at that very moment, Martha and the x-ray technician, came into the room, where the x-ray technician handed Doctor Harvey the picture.

"Good news Tommy, I just heard from your mommy, and she's on her way here." Said Martha.

Doctor Harvey placed the x-ray on to a computer screen, so the x-ray could be easily seen.

"Is that Tommy's leg?" Bobby asked, pointing to the picture on the screen.

The picture appeared to have a broken bone.

"Yep, and it appears that Tommy's leg is broken." Said Doctor Harvey.

"Oh no!" Cried Tommy.

"Oh no!" Bobby echoed.

"But the doctor is going to fix Tommy's leg." Said Martha.

"How?" Bobby asked.

"By putting it into a cast." Explained Doctor Harvey.

"What's a cast?" Bobby asked.

"A cast is like a protective shell that will keep Tommy's leg still while it heals." Replied Doctor Harvey.

"Oh." Replied Bobby.

"So, let's get that cast on to Tommy's leg." Said Doctor Harvey, as he helped the group get back to his examining room, where he got to work at putting the cast on to Tommy's leg.

Half an hour later, a white cast went from the tip of the toes on Tommy's left foot, all the way up to his knee cap.

"How does that feel Tommy?" Bobby asked.

"Heavy, like a rock is on my leg." Replied Tommy.

"I think Tommy finds the cast heavy." Said Bobby to the doctor.

"Are Tommy's parents here yet? I'd like to go over a few things with them." Said Doctor Harvey.

"Let me check." Said Martha.

Just as she was about to open her phone, to see if she had a new text from Didi, she walked into the room.

"Oh my goodness, Tommy, are you all right?" Didi said, running over to her injured child, now wearing a cast.

"Are you misses Pickles?" Doctor Harvey asked.

"Yes, yes I am, and thank you for tending to Tommy." Said Didi.

"It's no problem mam. Now, you should know that we'll need to see him back here in two weeks for another x-ray. He should keep his leg nice and dry, and make sure he plays quietly. His leg needs time to heal." Explained Doctor Harvey.

Didi was just thankful that Tommy, while his leg was broken, was going to be ok. She picked up her son, and gave him a hug.

"You mean, Tommy can't make any noise?" Bobby asked.

Doctor Harvey and Martha laughed before responding.

"Oh no no Bobby, playing quietly means, Tommy needs to play games and do things that won't hurt his leg." Explained Doctor Harvey.

"Well Bobby, I believe we're free to head home now that Didi is here to see about her son. I'm sure Howie, Kelly, Derek and the twins are starting to wonder where we've been all day. Thank you Doctor Harvey." Said Martha, as she scooped up Bobby and started walking out of the examining room.

"And thank you Martha for getting Tommy to the hospital." Said Didi.

"It's no problem, as soon as I heard Tommy whale at the park, I knew something was really wrong, so got him here just as fast as I could." Said Martha.

"Feel better Tommy." Bobby whispered to Tommy before leaving with his mom.

"Thanks." Tommy whispered back.

"Now Didi, we'll just need you to sign these release forms and you can be on your way." Said Doctor Harvey, handing Didi a small stack of forms.

She signed the papers and left the hospital with her son.

Location: Tommy and Dil's home, on the evening of March 8, 2014

Later on that night, Tommy was finally home from the hospital. He was lying on the couch in the living room, his head against a pillow, with another pillow beneath his left leg, to keep it elevated.

"Stu, do you think we should rig up that buzzer we used for Angelica when she broke her leg?" Didi asked.

"No!" Stu shouted.

"But Tommy needs our care." Said Didi.

"And I need my sleep. No way will I go through that again." Stu muttered, as she scooped up Dil, who had wandered through the entry hall at this point.

"Hey Dilly, your brother's home, and I promise, we'll go see the Goober ice show some other time." Said Stu, carrying his youngest son into the living room, and placing Dil on the floor across from the couch where Tommy was resting.

By this time, Didi was in the kitchen, preparing everybody a late dinner, so Stu went in to help, while Dil and Tommy were left alone in the living room.

"Hey Tommy, what happened?" Dil asked, eyeing the cast on Tommy's leg.

"My leg gotted broked, but don't worry Dilly, this cast, will make it all better." Said Tommy, pointing to the cast on his leg.

"Maybe it will make it all better but that won't change the fact that I had to miss half of Goober on Ice." Snapped Dil, crossing his arms and giving his brother an angry look.

"I'm sorry, Dil, but I couldn't help it. I fell off the space station and my leg gotted broked." Said Tommy.

"Fine, I hope it never gets better." Grumbled Dil, as he toddled off into the kitchen.

Tommy so wanted to chase after his brother, and give him a hug, as he felt bad for making his brother have to miss the one show he had been wanting to see for the last bazillion weeks, but when he tried to move, he realized, he couldn't, and it was at that moment, that the reality of it all, hit him. He would be stuck on that couch, until his cast came off, and his brother was mad at him. Tommy then remembered back to when Angelica's leg was broken, only then he remembered, while Angelica's leg was never really broken, his, unfortunately, was.

And how will the long, painful recovery go for our braveliest toddler in the whole wide universe? We'll find out, starting in the next chapter.


	3. The Wrong Thing to do

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get this chapter released earlier, I found all 4 seasons of Doug and the first season of Allegra's Window on Amazon Prime, so relived some childhood memories until I fell asleep, so, here I am with the next chapter, and, I got an idea from one of the episodes of Allegra's Window to use in this chapter, see if you can figure out what it is. And, while Angelica didn't mind lying around with a broken leg, being waited on hand and foot, will her cousin like it too? Well, let's start the chapter, and find out!

Chapter 3, The Wrong Thing to do

A week had passed since Tommy had broken his leg. Over the course of that week, all of his friends came over to see him, and even drew things on his cast. Jesse felt so bad about Tommy's broken leg, that using an old wrapping paper roll and some white paint, he made his own pretend cast that he wore on his leg, so as Tommy wouldn't have to be the only toddler wearing a cast. Everybody came over to Tommy's house everyday and played quiet games with him. They made things out of Playdough, built towers out of blocks, played rolly ball, so long as they were careful to not bump Tommy's leg, and watched plenty of Dummi Bears, Reptar, and Captain Squash on DVD. While Chuckie didn't mind the quiet activities, and not going on any adventures, Jesse, Zack, Kimi, Bobby Generic, Dil, Phil and Lil, and even Peter were starting to get bored of just, sitting around. But while they could all take a break from playing such quiet games as putting puzzles together and reading storybooks, the one toddler who was really sick of the quiet life, was the injured toddler himself.

A week felt like a lifetime to the two-year-old, and he still had the cast on his leg. It was Saturday, March 15, 2014, and Peter was watching Tommy, his brother, and all of their friends for the day. Tommy sadly sat in the playpen, with his leg propped up on a pillow, as he watched his friends playing in the backyard. Peter walked by to see Tommy, looking sad.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Peter asked.

"Can I please go outside and play?" Tommy asked.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but you have to rest your leg." Said Peter.

"But, Phil and Lil get to play in the mud, and Zack gets to play in the sandbox, why can't I?" Tommy asked.

"They don't have their legs in a cast, you do." Replied Peter.

"This isn't fair. I want to be all better. I wanna go on adventures. I wanna go outside and play with my friends. And besides, you're just sitting around in the sandbox anyway, who says I can't do that." Said Tommy.

"Hmmm, I guess you could play in the sandbox as long as you're careful. Let's go." Said Peter, carefully scooping up Tommy from the playpen and carrying him outside, but no sooner were they outside the patio door, when it started to rain, causing everybody to have to come inside.

It was lunchtime, so Peter fed all of the toddlers lunch, then he put Tommy in his usual resting spot as of late, the living room couch, which more or less, became his bed ever since he came home from the hospital, while all of the other kids, were trying to decide on a game to play.

"Hey, I know what we can play, let's play Bugs in the Rug!" Suggested Zack excitedly.

"Yeah!" Replied all of the other toddlers.

"Hey! I wanna play Bugs in the Rug too." Said Tommy from the couch.

Everybody turned in Tommy's direction, giving him a look.

"How can you play Bugs in the Rug with your leg in a cast?" Zack asked.

"I can scoot on my tummy and use my other leg." Replied Tommy, as he proceeded to climb down from the couch, landing on his stomach. But when he tried to move across the floor over to where his friends were, the cast on his leg was so heavy, that he couldn't move.

Tommy just lay there on the floor, as he let out a huge sigh, and watched his friends play their game. He watched his friends crawl around beneath the rug in the entry hall, wondering what they could find, and longing he could join them. A few minutes later, everybody peered out from under the rug, with something in their hand. Everything from dust bunnies, to nickels, to other items that had slid beneath the rug. Bobby came over to Tommy at that point, and handed him the dime he had found.

"Here Tommy, you can have what I found under the rug since you couldn't play with us." Said Bobby.

"Thanks." Said Tommy with a sigh, as he was simply plumb bored and disappointed that he had to miss out on all of the fun.

Then, Jesse came up with another game they could play.

"I know, let's play Reptar races the horses." Said Jesse.

"Hey I wanna play too." Said Tommy, who was now grabbing on to the edge of the coffee table, trying to support himself on his one good leg.

"Again Tommy, I don't think you can play this game." Said Chuckie.

"Oh sure I can." Replied Tommy, who managed to scoot around to the end of the coffee table, where they agreed to have the starting line for the race.

Once Dil returned with a Reptar action figure and a plastic horse for everybody to race across the living room, everybody lined up next to Tommy, and started the race. While everybody else crawled across the floor with their figures, Tommy simply fell forward, his Reptar doll and plastic horse, flying out of his hand.

"You know Tommy, I really don't think this is such a good idea." Said Chuckie.

"But... But..." Tommy interrupted.

"Why don't you go watch some of those Reptar videos." Suggested Zack.

"But I've seen them all already." Snapped Tommy.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Peter walked into the living room, to find Tommy on the floor.

"Now Tommy, you're not suppose to get up from your resting place, unless I or one of the grown ups, is here to help you." Said Peter, scooping Tommy up in his arms, and going to answer the door. It was Bobby's older brother Derek, coming to pick him up.

"Well well well, if it isn't King Peter and the sticky fingered mummy man." Said Derek.

"Now Derek, don't call Tommy a mummy man. He's just got a cast on his broken leg that's all." Said Peter.

"Oh yeah? You'd better watch out Sticky Fingers, cuz soon that cast is gonna cover your whole body, and then you'll become, The Mummy Man!" Said Derek, as he let out an evil laugh.

"You know Derek, you're a dork, and I don't appreciate you being mean to Tommy like that." Said Bobby.

"Shows how much you know Dweeb, Sticky Fingers is gonna turn into the mummy man, and there's not a thing you can do about it." Said Derek.

"Please you two, we really don't need this today." Said Peter.

Just then, Tommy stuck his tongue out at Derek, and blew him a rathberry.

"Good going Tommy, stand up for yourself, even if you can't exactly stand on your own two feet right now. And Derek, thanks for coming to help Bobby walk home across the street in this rain, even if you two can't get along for two minutes." Said Peter.

"Oh, shows how much you know. Bobby and I can get along just fine." Said Derek.

"I've babysat for you two when Kelly had to work and your parents had to go out. I know for a fact you two are just, incapable of getting along. We'll see you later Bobby." Said Peter.

"Bye Tommy, bye Peter, bye everyone." Said Bobby.

"Come on Dweeb, let's go." Said Derek, as he opened back up his umbrella, grabbed Bobby's hand, and left Tommy and Dil's yard to head across the street to their house, as they lived across from the Devilles, and next door to the Carmichaels.

Peter closed the door and went and put Tommy back on to the couch. He sat down in a nearby armchair, unsure of what to do next.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Phil asked.

"We can't play outside, it's raining." Added Lil.

"Hey I know, let's all get out of here and go check out that new indoor play place, Discovery Land." Suggested Peter.

"Oooh! I love Discovery Land, I went there with my mommy and daddy and Phil and Lil, and they have all sorts of stuff to play on! A bouncy castle, slides, ball bins, and tunnels to crawl through. It's fun fun fun!" Said Jesse, jumping up and down, even in his pretend cast.

"How can you jump up and down in a cast?" Kimi asked.

"Hello, mine's pretend." Replied Jesse.

"Yeah, well mine's real and I won't be able to play with you guys." Muttered Tommy, as he slumped back against the pillows on the couch.

"Maybe not Tommy, but you can watch your little brother and friends play. Come on guys, I think we could all use a change of location, even Tommy here." Said Peter, as he got everybody's raincoats, and summoned Mickey Mouse, who had joined him that day to help with babysitting the kids, to get everybody into the toon car, and drive the gang to Discovery Land.

Location: Discovery Land in Yucaipa, California, on the afternoon of March 15, 2014

Once at the play place, Tommy was seated in a chair next to Peter, who was texting everybody's parents, letting them know where they were for the afternoon, while Chuckie, Kimi, Zack, Jesse, Dil, Phil, and Lil were all playing on the giant play structure. Tommy sat there, watching his friends and younger brother play, wishing he could be up there with them at that very moment.

Then, as Tommy watched everybody play, he couldn't help but notice that the Mcnulty boys were also there.

"_Uh oh, this can't be good._" Tommy thought to himself, as he watched his friends play.

He really wished at that very moment, he could join them, and then, an idea came to him.

"_Hey! Maybe I'm all better, and I just, don't know it._" Tommy thought to himself, as he had a flashback to when he had his first cut.

Begin Flashback.

In the flashback, Tommy was at the park, and he and Chuckie had just finished rolling down a hill, where Tommy got a second cut on his finger on the opposite hand from where his first cut was.

"Oh no Tommy, you've gots a booboo." Cried Chuckie.

"It was worth it Chuckie, even if all my blood comes out and I get an inflection." Said Tommy.

"Why would that happen Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Cuz I got this booboo, while you were at your grandma and grandpa's house." Said Tommy, showing Chuckie his finger with the bandage on it.

"Now, I've gots this one." Continued Tommy, as he showed him his new cut.

"Listen, Tommy listen. I had a booboo just like that once. Let me show you something!" Said Chuckie, as he ripped the bandage off of Tommy's finger.

"Ow! Why did you do that? Now the blood's gonna come out." Replied Tommy in a panic.

"No it won't. See? This one's almost gone." Said Chuckie, showing Tommy his finger, no longer bleeding.

"Then, this one's gonna be ok too!" Said Tommy, holding up his injured finger.

"Hey guys, it's a mirable, my cuts gone!" Said Tommy.

"A mirable!" Said Phil and Lil, who pulled off bandages from their foreheads.

"Didn't we have pretend booboo's?" Lil asked.

End of Flashback, returning to the present.

At that very moment, Tommy overheard something he didn't like.

"Hey! Give me back Super Thing!" Cried Kimi from inside one of the tunnels on the play structure.

"Make me." Said Timmy Mcnulty.

"Oh no, my sister's in trouble, but that tunnel looks too scary." Cried Chuckie from inside a ball bin.

"Too bad Tommy's hurted, he could save Kimi from Timmy." Said Phil.

"Yeah, too bad." Added Lil.

"We'll help." Said Zack and Jesse simultaneously, as they crawled through the ball bin over to a tunnel that led them over to the bouncy castle portion of the play structure, where they found Timmy inside the opening of the tunnel, clutching on to Kimi's Super Thing doll, which she had brought with her to play with at Discovery Land.

"Give it back!" Kimi demanded.

"No, I don't think I will." Said Timmy.

"You leave our friend alone." Zack demanded.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Said Timmy, as he grabbed Zack and Jesse's shirts, nearly choking them.

"Let go!" Cried Jesse, as he managed to punch Timmy in the chin, and break free of Timmy's grip. He grabbed Zack's hand, and the two of them ran off, to a slide on the other side of the play structure from the bouncy castle, where they slid down, and found themselves, in the video game arcade portion of Discovery Land.

"Now where do we go?" Jesse asked, looking around the video game arcade.

"I don't know Jesse, but I'm glad we're far away from that Timmy Mcnulty kid. I don't like him." Said Zack.

Tommy saw everything going on, even Timmy, who was now bouncing up and down in the bouncy castle, still clutching on to Kimi's doll, and his friends and little brother, over in the ball bin, too scared to stand up to Timmy, and Tommy, wasn't going to take it anymore.

"_I don't care, I've gots to save Kimi._" Tommy thought to himself, as he started to pry his cast off, using a combination of his screwdriver and his fingers. The cast ripped into several pieces that fell on the floor, but eventually, Tommy had the cast off.

At this point, Peter had gotten involved in a conversation with Conny Mcnulty, the mom of Timmy and his brothers, so Tommy knew he wouldn't get caught. He climbed down from the chair where he had been sitting, and crawled over to a set of round hand and foot wholes on a plastic piece, that led up to a slide, that would send him down to the bouncy castle where Timmy Mcnulty was.

Tommy started to climb the hand and foot wholes, when he started to feel a sharp pain in his leg.

"_Maybe it's not all better after all._" Tommy thought to himself, as he made his way to the top of the slide. Once he reached the top of the slide, he stood there, the pain intensifying in his leg. Biting his lip, trying to keep a straight face, he didn't care if his leg was still broken. He had to save his friends, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Tommy slid down the slide, and landed on the floor of the bouncy castle, where he bounced all the way over to Timmy, who was twirling Super Thing in the air, like it was a conductor's baton.

"Pickles? Word at the park is, you gots a broked leg." Said Timmy.

Tommy, now standing, faced Timmy, looking angrier than ever.

"You leave my friends alone." Tommy snapped, the color quickly disappearing from his face, as the pain only got worse. But Tommy kept calm. He knew if he let out a single wimper Timmy would simply laugh at him.

"There's nothing you babies can do to make me give up this doll." Timmy scoffed.

Tommy stood there, facing the evil red headed five-year-old, his balance about to give out, but determined to win this fight. Quickly thinking, he punched Timmy in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards on to the floor of the bouncy castle, where he lost his grip on Super Thing, sending it flying through the air.

Tommy caught it, and clutched on to it tight, till Timmy got up, and tried to grab it away from Tommy.

"Hey! That's mine!" Cried Timmy.

"No! It's Chuckie's sister's, and you leave us alone." Snapped Tommy.

"Fine, but you won't be so lucky next time." Said Timmy, as he ran to the other side of the bouncy castle, and went down the slide that led him over to the video game arcade.

"Here Kimi, catch." Shouted Tommy, as he threw Super Thing in the direction of the tunnel where Kimi was watching everything.

"Tommy?" Kimi cried in surprise.

"Uh, yeah." Replied Tommy in pain, as he was to where he couldn't take it anymore.

"Come in the tunnel with me Tommy, it's like a cave." Said Kimi.

By this time, everybody else had left the ball bins and were on their way over to the bouncy castle, when Tommy painfully made his way over to the tunnel where Kimi was.

"Hey! This bouncy castle's fun!" Said Phil, as he bounced up and down in the bouncy castle next to his sister.

"I don't know, I'm starting to feel my lunch again." Said Chuckie, who was also in the bouncy castle, mainly cuz he didn't wish to be all by himself in the balls bin when Dil, Phil and Lil all escaped to the bouncy castle.

Tommy made his way into the tunnel, but as he climbed into the tunnel and started to crawl through it, he heard a crack from his leg, and felt another shot of excruciating pain shoot through it. Kimi, who was at the other end of the tunnel, about to go down a slide at the other end, where Jesse and Zack were watching from down below, noticed Tommy was way behind. She turned around to peer back into the tunnel, noticing Tommy, lying on his stomach, motionless, with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Kimi asked.

Tommy couldn't take it anymore. He responded with a loud scream of pain.

"Come on guys, we've gots to save Tommy." Cried Chuckie, as he bounced towards the entrance of the tunnel, Phil, Lil, and Dil following close behind.

Peter overheard Tommy's cry, and noticed where it was coming from. Then he looked over next to him, to find Tommy was gone, and all that remained, were several ripped up white pieces of what was once Tommy's cast.

"Kids! Stop!" Shouted Peter, who looked to see that Chuckie, Phil and Lil were about to try to help Tommy get out of the tunnel.

"But we're trying to help Tommy, and he's my bestest friend." Cried Chuckie.

"Guys, Tommy's definitely hurt, just let him stay there. I'll get a paramedic here to help him." Shouted Peter.

Just then, Peter pulled out his phone and dialed 911, in hopes to get someone to come to Discovery Land and rush Tommy to the hospital right away. Once the call had been placed, and an ambulance and paramedics were on their way, Peter got any and all kids who were on the play structure at the time, to get off, and got all of his toddlers gathered up, and into their raincoats, as they would soon be heading to the hospital, and because Peter was all alone at this point, as Mickey Mouse had to head back to the land of Disney upon dropping them off at Discovery Land, this would be all of the Rugrats first time riding in an ambulance.

Five minutes later, paramedics had arrived at Discovery Land, and they were making their way over to where Tommy was in the tunnel. After bouncing several times in the bouncy castle, a paramedic managed to get Tommy on to a stretcher, and with the help of Peter and two other paramedics who arrived at the scene, they helped the rescuing paramedic and Tommy, get out of the play structure, and everybody, got into the ambulance, and headed to the hospital.

Location: Yucaipa Hospital, on the evening of March 15, 2014

When they got there, Peter and the other rugrats were seated in a waiting room, while Tommy was taken back for another x-ray. Half an hour later, everybody heard a familiar voice.

"Peter Albany?" Said Lucy Carmichael from a doorway.

"Look kids, it's Doctor Carmichael, Susie's mom!" Said Peter excitedly, as he gathered up all of the other toddlers, and everybody followed Lucy back to a room, where they had Tommy resting in a bed, with a new cast on his leg.

"Well, good thing you got Tommy here. It appears that his broken leg, which, Didi told me about earlier in the week, has only been injured worse." Explained Lucy.

"What do you mean doctor?" Peter asked.

Lucy put the new x-ray pictures of Tommy's leg up on to a screen, and explained.

"Well, as you can see in this picture, now Tommy's leg is broken in two places, and looks like he's going to be in his cast for another five weeks." Lucy explained.

"Well, I'm not surprised, Tommy did pull his cast off and tried to use his leg before it was completely healed." Said Peter.

"Seeing that he is such a young toddler of only two, I recommend he stay indoors at his home, until his leg is completely healed. We'll see him back here in five weeks for another x-ray." Said Lucy, as she left the room.

By this time, the gang would simply be waiting for their parents to show up, so Stu and Didi could sign the release forms, and check Tommy out of the hospital, again. Peter got the other toddlers situated with some crayons and coloring books he had managed to pick up and stash away in his gray confederate uniform, and used this opportunity, to go over and talk with Tommy.

"Tommy! What were you thinking?" Peter asked.

"Kimi was in trouble, I had to save her, cuz, Chuckie and my other friends were ascared. And, I thought maybe my leg was all better. Back when I had my firstest cut, it was Chuckie who showed me that it disappeardid." Replied Tommy.

"Yes, I understand that Kimi was in trouble, and it's great that you want to help your friends. Also, I can understand that it's not easy having your leg in a cast, and it's especially not easy at your age, but speeding up the recovery process, and ripping off your cast, was the wrong thing to do. As you can see, broken bones don't heal as quickly as cuts do, and as a result of your actions, now your leg is even more broken than it was before, and you're gonna be stuck in that cast for five weeks." Explained Peter.

"Five weeks?" Tommy asked.

"Uh huh?" Peter replied.

"But, that's practically forever!" Tommy cried.

"I know it might feel like forever, but let me show you something." Said Peter, pulling a calendar, a red pen, and a black pen out of a pocket of his gray Confederate uniform.

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"This, is called a calendar. See? Each square represents a day. Here's today, and here's five weeks from today." Explained Peter, as he went to the square that was five weeks away, and made a black dot in the corner of the square.

"Now, using this red pen, we can make an x on each day, till we get up to the day when it will be time, for you to have another x-ray, and hopefully, remove your cast." Continued Peter, as he made a red x on the current date.

"Well, ok." Tommy said with a shrug.

"No worries Tommy, if we do this everyday, I promise, the time will go by a lot faster. And over the next five weeks, your friends and I are going to do everything in our power, to make you feel comfortable." Said Peter.

"But I don't wanna watch Reptar, do puzzles, and sit around doing practically nothing. I wanna go on adventures. I wanna play at Discovery Land. And I wanna play the stuff I like to play." Cried Tommy.

"Look, Tommy, I know this might be hard to understand, but sometimes, when you're hurt, you have to give up some of the games you usually like to play, but your cast will be off soon enough, and everything will go back to normal." Said Peter.

"It will?" Tommy asked.

"Sure it will, and we'll be there every step of the way, cuz that's what friends are for." Said Peter with a smile, as he gave Tommy a hug.

"But, but, what about the mummy man? Bobby's olderer brother Derek, said I'd turn into the mummy man." Said Tommy.

"He was only kidding. You know how Derek is? He's, well, a lot of times, like a male older version of Angelica. Just ignore him." Said Peter.

"Ok, I suppose I can try." Tommy said with a sigh.

"That's my Tommy." Replied Peter, as he turned around and looked up to see that Stu, Didi, Chaz, Kira, Betty, Howard, Laura, Dana, and Aunty Celeste, had all come into the room.

"Ready to go kids?" Betty asked, as she scooped up Phil and Lil.

"Are we ever." Peter replied.

"Is everything alright?" Stu asked.

"Not exactly." Peter said, as he continued to explain to Stu and Didi everything that went down at Discovery Land, and that Tommy would be in his cast for another five weeks, as a result of making his injury worse.

A little while later, Stu and Didi signed the release papers, and the Pickles, Finsters, Barrows, Wehrenbergs, Devilles, and Peter Albany, had all left the hospital, and were all headed, for their respective homes, and Tommy was headed down a long road of broken bone recovery.

So, how will the next five weeks go for Tommy? We'll begin his journey towards recovery a second time, beginning in the next chapter.

Author's Note: Ok, for starters, if you didn't figure out what I took from Allegra's Window, the part where Jesse wore a pretend cast so Tommy wouldn't be the only one in a cast, was what was inspired by Allegra's Window. There was an episode, where Lindy hurt her paw, and had to wear a bandage, soAllegra also wore a bandage, pretending to have a booboo, so Lindy wouldn't be the only one. And yes, there was an episode of Little Bill with the same title of this chapter, and, it did take place while his arm was broken, only he did something different as a wrong thing in that episode, while in my story here, I had Tommy do what I would have expected Little Bill to do, taking his cast off and trying to use his broken body part, thinking it was all better, only to learn the hard way, that it was far from being completely healed. And the place they went to play, called Discovery Land, was inspired by a similar place I went to play as a child, called Discovery Zone, which like the play place in this chapter, had similar things, like slides, ball bins, and tunnels to play in. I don't recall it having a bouncy castle, but decided to add that in for good measure, and to make the place more of my own, not to mention, more exciting for the rugrats. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, which, I might add, I started out by typing it up on the iPad, only to get frustrated with my Bluetooth keyboard constantly giving me sticky keys, so finished it up on the computer, and, if I can manage to not have it be cold by the computer from now on, I may just use it from now on, but anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and, I should hopefully, have more chapters, up sometime soon.


	4. And the Recovery Continues

Chapter 4, And the Recovery Continues…

Location: The park in Yucaipa, California, April 2, 2014

It had been two and a half weeks since Tommy made his broken leg injury even worse, prolonging his recovery period by another five weeks, and on this particular day, Peter was at the park with Zack, Jesse, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil.

"So, how's Tommy doing Peter?" Phil asked.

"Well, he hasn't been very happy. If anything, he's hardly spoken a word since it all happened. Mostly doing a lot of head nodding and pointing to things he wanted, and I haven't seen him crack a smile once, even though I continue to mark an x on each day of the calendar, and we continue to count down the days till his next appointment and x-ray." Explained Peter, as he helped pile some more sand on to the sandcastle he and the toddlers were making in the sandbox at the park.

"Poor Tommy you guys, I wish there was something we could do to make him feel better." Said Chuckie.

"How about we sing him the Happy Song from the Dummy Bears. Sing the Happy Happy Happy Happy Song." Sang Kimi, as she danced around the sandbox.

"Oh I don't know guys, Tommy's getting tired of watching TV. Seems he's seen just about every episode of the Dummy Bears, Reptar, and Captain Squash over his recovery period so far." Replied Peter.

"How about we decorate his living room with some dandelions, and make Tommy's resting place prettyful." Suggested Lil.

"Uh, remember? We did that last week, only to have Dil sneeze all of the fuzzies off." Said Peter.

"What if we put Tommy in the Reptar wagon, and we took him on an adventure." Suggested Zack.

"I'm sure Tommy would love that, but remember what Doctor Carmichael said. Tommy needs to stay still, and stay indoors. I wouldn't want an accident to happen, and for him to get hurt again." Said Peter.

"When I'm sad, sick, or hurted, mommy will make me a yummy snack to cheer me up." Said Jesse.

"Jesse! That's a great idea! We could go back to my castle, and make Tommy a yummy snack to cheer him up. I'm going over there this afternoon to watch him and Dil while Didi attends class at the local college, and Stu attends some inventors meeting, at which time, I could give him his treat!" Said Peter.

"Yay! Let's go guys." Said Lil.

Everybody picked up their shovels from the sandbox, gathered together, and headed off to Richmond, Virginia, where they began to make Tommy's special snack.

Location: The Castle of the Confederacy, Richmond, Virginia, April 2, 2014

When Peter and the toddlers arrived at the castle, they ran into General Frolo .

"Hey Peter, back so soon?" Frolo asked.

"Yes. My friends and I are going to bake Tommy some cookies!" Said Peter, as he walked past Frolo with his toddler friends into the kitchen.

"Well, you'll find your package arrived today. It's on the table." Said Frolo.

"Thank you!" Said Peter, as he got the toddlers seated around the table, and opened the package that was waiting there.

"What's in the box Peter?" Kimi asked.

"Cookie cutters." Replied Peter.

"Sounds dangerous." Said Chuckie.

"Nah, cookie cutters are fun! They let you make different shapes. See? This one here, will let you make the shape of a heart!" Explained Peter, as he held up a heart shaped cookie cutter.

The toddlers all started rummaging through the box of cookie cutters, till Phil found the perfect one. He held up one that looked like Reptar.

"Look! This one looks like Reptar! We could make Tommy his own Reptar cookies." Suggested Phil excitedly.

"That's an excellent idea Phil. Let's do it. I not only have the makings for sugar cookies, but I think I even have everything we need, to make some green frosting, to frost the cookies with, so they'll even look like Reptar." Said Peter, as he went into the kitchen, and got out all of the ingredients to make the sugar cookies.

Everybody got to work at making the dough for the sugar cookies. He went around, and let each toddler help stir the ingredients together, till the dough was ready to spread out in the pan, and for everyone to start making the Reptar shapes with the cookie cutters.

"Now, you just press down, like this." Explained Peter, as he helped Chuckie press the cookie cutter down in the dough, to make the Reptar shape.

Everyone went around and helped make the Reptar shapes with Peter's help, till they had the pan completely full of Reptar shaped cookies.

"So when do we frost them Peter?" Lil asked.

"In a little while Lil. We have to bake the cookies first." Said Peter, as he went and put the cookies into the oven.

Then, he got out the ingredients to make up the frosting, and had the toddlers help him stir in the green food coloring, and get everything ready to frost the cookies, once they were done. Once the cookies came out of the oven, and cooled, Peter and the toddlers, started frosting the cookies with the green frosting. Of course, Phil decided to put his glob of frosting on his head.

"That doesn't go on your head Phillip, it goes on the cookies!" Said Lil.

"No it doesn't Lillian." Said Phil.

"Yes it does Phillip." Argued Lil.

"Phil, your sister's right. The frosting doesn't go on your head, it goes on the cookies! See?" Said Peter, as he frosted another cookie with the green frosting.

Phil grabbed a glob of frosting out of his hair, and put it on to his cookie.

"Now, you spread it out like this." Said Peter, as he took a plastic knife, and smoothed the frosting out.

"Hey! That looks just like Reptar!" Said Phil excitedly, as he admired the green Reptar cookies in front of him.

"Tommy's gonna love these!" Said Zack excitedly, just as a knock was heard at the door.

"Ah, looks like Zack's aunt is here to pick you guys up and drop me off at Tommy's." Said Peter.

Sure enough, Aunty Celeste was at the door, where she picked up Peter and the toddlers. Peter put their freshly baked and frosted cookies into a tin to take to Tommy's, and they were on their way.

Location: Tommy and Dil's house in Yucaipa, California, on the afternoon of April 2, 2014

Celeste dropped Peter off, and took the toddlers back to her apartment for the afternoon. Peter, with the tin of cookies in his hand, headed inside, where he found Didi finishing up feeding Tommy in the living room. He found Tommy on the couch, where he had been all of this time, except for those rare moments when one of the grown ups would help him move to the potty, as he had begun getting potty trained about a month before his accident, where Didi was finishing feeding Tommy some chicken salad and a sippy cup of apple juice.

"Oh hello Peter, you made it just in time. Tommy is finishing up his lunch, and Stu is putting Dil down for his nap." Said Didi, as she looked up from the couch to see Peter in the doorway of the living room.

"Hi Didi, I'll take it from here. You have a good afternoon at your class." Said Peter, as he approached the couch where Tommy was lying.

"Oh all right. Thank you for watching the boys, and you two have a good afternoon." Said Didi, as she gathered up her things and headed out the front door.

"It's no problem Didi." Said Peter with a smile, as he saw her leave.

A few minutes later, Stu came downstairs, and handed Peter the portable baby monitor.

"Dil's upstairs taking his nap. See you later Champ." Said Stu, as he too headed out the front door to go to his inventor's meeting, which judging by how fast he was running, he was obviously running late to the meeting as usual.

Once all of the adults were gone, Peter got out his surprise for Tommy.

"Hey buddy, how you doing today? Any better?" Peter asked, turning to Tommy, who was still sipping on his apple juice.

Tommy nodded, with a huge frown on his face.

"Awe, cheer up Tommy, look, we only have two and a half more weeks to go." Said Peter, pulling the calendar out of his pocket, and marking a red x on that day's date, and counting the squares up to where the black dot was.

Tommy just let out a sigh and pouted, as there were still too many squares on that calendar in his book, which felt like forever to him.

"Your friends and I made you a special treat for dessert. I give you, your very own, Reptar cookies!" Said Peter, as he opened the tin of the home made Reptar sugar cookies, and handed one to Tommy.

Tommy took a bite out of one of the cookies.

"Mmmm." Said Tommy, as he licked the green frosting off his lips.

"Good huh?" Peter asked.

Tommy nodded.

Once Tommy finished his Reptar cookie and juice, Peter took his now empty sippy cup that once had apple juice in it, along with the tin with the remaining cookies, into the kitchen, and cleaned up from lunch. While this was going on, Tommy lay there on the couch, bored as usual, unsure of what to do next. There wasn't much he could do, being cooped up on the couch with a broken leg, and all he wished for at that moment, was the day to finally come, when that cast would come off his leg, and he'd be able to do all of the things he loved to do again. By this time, Dil was fast asleep upstairs in his crib, and Peter could hear the sound of Dil's baby snoring over the monitor in the kitchen. Once he finished cleaning up, he got out a story book, and came back into the living room, where he pearched himself in an armchair near the couch where Tommy was lying.

"So Tommy, would you like me to read you a story? I have your favorite here, The three little Reptar Juniors and the big bad mole person." Said Peter, as he opened up the book and began to read.

"Once upon a time, there were three Reptar juniors, who each wanted to live in their own caves. But little did these Reptars know there was a big, bad mole person, just waiting to gobble them up. No matter, the Reptar juniors got to work. The first one, made his cave out of straw. Little dinosaur, little dinosaur, let me in, said the big bad mole person. Not by the scales on my chinny chin chin, said the Reptar junior. Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll knock your cave down, said the mole person. Once he knocked the cave made out of straw down, the little Reptar Junior, had no place to live. So the Reptar junior went to his friend, Reptar Junior the second, who made his cave out of sticks. No sooner were the two Reptars together, when the big bad mole person came along. Little dinosaurs, little dinosaurs, let me in, said the Mole Person. Not by the scales on our chinny chin chins, said the two Reptar juniors. Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll knock your cave down, said the mole person, as he knocked down the cave made out of sticks. So the two Reptar Juniors went to Reptar Junior the third, who made his cave out of bricks. No sooner were the three Reptars in the brick cave, when the big bad mole person came along. Little dinosaurs, little dinosaurs, let me in, said the mole person. Not by the scales on our chinny chin chins, said the three Reptar Juniors. Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll knock your cave down, said the big bad mole person, but when he tried to knock the cave down, nothing happened, and the three Reptar Juniors, lived happily ever after. The end." Said Peter, as he closed the book, and looked over at Tommy on the couch, who looked anything but impressed by the story.

"Something wrong pal? I thought The Three Little Reptar Juniors and the Big Bad Mole Person, was your favorite book as of late." Said Peter.

"It was, the first elevendy bazillion times you, and Taffy, and mommy read it to me." Grumbled Tommy, crossing his arms.

"Come on Tommy, I assure you, there's not too much longer to go. You'll have that cast off soon." Said Peter, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah but it can't go quick enough." Muttered Tommy.

"Hey, maybe you should take a nap. Sometimes, a good dream can bring on inspiration." Said Peter, as he got up, and covered Tommy up with his favorite blue Reptar blanket, that he got as a get well present post breaking his leg from Taffy.

"I'm not sleepy." Said Tommy, as he let out a huge yawn.

"Hmmm, not sleepy eh? I think somebody's more sleepy than they think. I'll be back to check on you in a little while." Said Peter, as he left the living room and went into the kitchen, where he decided to play some games on Dice World on his iPhone.

No sooner had Peter left the living room had Tommy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, where sure enough, he had one interesting dream.

And what happens in Tommy's dream? Sorry readers, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.


	5. Tommy Pickles Adventure w Captain Squash

Author's Note: This chapter, is an homage to two Little Bill episodes, that were Captain Brainstorm specials, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5, Tommy Pickles Adventure, with Captain Squash

No sooner had Tommy closed his eyes and fallen asleep, when he heard a loud crash. He opened his eyes and sat up, only to look around his living room, to see it was mostly deserted. Then, he peered over at the TV, where an episode of Captain Squash was on. But then, something strange happened. A funny yellow light came from the television. Tommy stared at it for several minutes, till all of the sudden, Captain Squash was standing by the couch, staring down at Tommy.

"Captain Squash?" Tommy asked in surprise.

"That's right, and you're Tommy Pickles!" Said Captain Squash.

"You know my name?" Tommy asked.

"Yes! Thanks to your friend, and another friend and fan of mine, Bobby Generic, well, aren't we all friends?" Captain Squash asked.

"Well, yeah, but, you're a wonderful hero and all, but what are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"I'm here because the world needs your help." Said Captain Squash.

"My help? What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Well, your good friend, Bobby Generic, and all of your other friends, are in trouble. Reptar has them trapped in a cave, and I can't get them out myself." Explained Captain Squash.

"But Reptar's a good guy, he shouldn't be trapping them in a cave. Don't tell me the evil Angelica scientist is back, with her Reptar robot, to destroy the world." Said Tommy.

"Now now Tommy, don't get your diapies all tied up in a bunch." Said Captain Squash.

"Uh, I gotted potty trained a month ago." Said Tommy.

"Well, Reptar didn't mean to trap your friends, you see Tommy, I think you and Reptar may have more in common with one another at this time than you realize." Said Captain Squash.

Tommy just stared at Captain Squash, shocked. What would he have in common with a green dinosaur, who's only been his hero ever since he and his friends discovered him at the movie theater well over a year ago when the grown ups took them to see the Dummy Bears, Land without Smiles movie, and they escaped to go see the Reptar movie, leaving a path of distruction on their journey.

"Come on Tommy, let me take you with me, and I'll show you what's going on." Said Captain Squash.

"But, but, my leg, it's broked." Said Tommy.

"Now Tommy, you can do great things, even with a broked leg. Just, don't rip off the cast like you did the last time." Said Captain Squash.

"You know about that?" Tommy asked, surprised.

"Every great hero learns from the mistakes of others, and you two, can learn from your own mistakes. Come on Tommy, Reptar and your friends, need help!" Said Captain Squash, as he put Tommy on to his shoulders, and they flew out his living room window.

As they were flying through the sky, a voice came from Captain Squash's foot.

"Help us, we're trapped!" Tommy heard Bobby Generic say.

"Hey! That sounds like Bobby!" Said Tommy.

"It was. And using this tracking device, we'll find Bobby, Reptar, and all of your friends, and soon, rescue them." Said Captain Squash.

They continued to fly through the sky, following a pattern of blue and pink lights, that would soon lead them to where they needed to be. Suddenly, Captain Squash spotted a cave in the distance.

"There it is, let's go Tommy." Said Captain Squash.

They landed in front of a huge gray stone cave, with a large brown bolder blocking its entrance.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"This bolder, is blocking the entrance of the cave, and Reptar and your friends, including my biggest fan, Bobby Generic, are trapped inside." Explained Captain Squash.

"And you want me, to move that? But, I'm only two, I can't move it by myself. I can't even stand right now." Said Tommy, pointing to his broken leg.

"Now Tommy, this bolder is too big for just one person to move, so, you and I together, are gonna have to move it." Said Captain Squash.

"Wait a second Captain Squash, what about Reptar? How come, he doesn't move the bolder?" Tommy asked.

"Well Tommy, you know how you have a broken leg?" Captain Squash asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Well, Reptar, broke his arm." Said Captain Squash.

Tommy gasp.

"It's true. But I bet if you pulled, and using his one good arm, Reptar pushed, and I helped you move that bolder, together, all of us, could get that bolder out of the way, freeing our friends. What do you say Tommy? Are you up for the challenge?" Captain Squash asked.

"But what about my leg? The lastest time I tried to get my friends out of trouble, I made my break worser." Said Tommy.

"No worries Tommy, I'll hold your leg steady, you just, concentrate on using your arms to pull on your side of the bolder. Ready? Set?" Said Captain Squash.

"No! Don't!" Cried a small voice from beneath the bolder.

"Captain Squash, wait! I think somebody's in trouble. I hearded his voice from beneath the bolder. Put me down, I wanna see what's up." Said Tommy.

"Ok, but be careful." Said Captain Squash, as he sat Tommy down on the ground, where a small mole person stood on top of the cast on Tommy's left leg.

Tommy stared down at this tiny mole person, in shock at how tiny it was, as he recalled them being much bigger in the movie, and in his three Reptars and the big bad mole storybook.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"Hi, I'm Marty." Said the mole person.

"Are you… Uh… A mole person?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I am! I'm the only surviving mole person." Said Marty.

"But, how…" Tommy started to say before Marty continued.

"When Reptar defeated the mole people, and dug a whole in the world to get away, I secretly escaped with Reptar, because I too was afraid. I'm not like the mole people, rather, I'm a friendly mole person, but while I'm friendly, I'm also ascared of making new friends. I don't know what to say or do. So I've been living under this bolder for elevendy bazillion years, only to have some help from two green aliums, who landed on earth, to help me block the entrance to this cave, where Reptar and several earthlings like yourself, gotted trapped, in hopes to make some friends." Explained Marty.

"But Marty, that's no way to make friends. That's just mean!" Said Tommy.

"It is?" Marty asked.

"Well, yeah!" Tommy replied.

"So, do you have a better idea of how I could make friends then?" Marty asked.

"Tell you what Marty. You help me rescue my friends and Reptar from this cave, and I'll help you to make some new friends. Deal?" Tommy asked, putting his pointer finger down at the level of Marty.

"Deal." Said Marty, shaking Tommy's pointer finger.

"Ok Captain Squash, I think we're ready." Shouted Tommy up towards Captain Squash's direction.

Just then, a loud crash was heard. Tommy turned to see that Captain Squash was lying on the ground next to him.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"Well Tommy, looks like we're all trapped, unless, you can help me find where my battery for my jetpack went. The compartment came loose, and the battery has fallen out. And without the battery, I can't work my jetpack, which I was going to use to help us move that bolder, with yours and Reptar's help." Explained Captain Squash.

"We can help you find it, right Marty?" Tommy asked the small mole person that was now on his non-broken leg.

"Marty?" Captain Squash asked, looking around, not seeing who Tommy was talking to.

"My new friend. He's the only surviving mole person after Reptar defeated them." Explained Tommy.

Just then, Captain Squash looked over to where Tommy was pointing, to see the mole person on his leg.

"Well hello there." Said Captain Squash.

Just then, Marty clammed up.

"What's wrong Marty?" Tommy asked.

"I'm ascared Tommy, that guy is huge." Said Marty.

"Now Marty, you've gots to be brave. Just say hi, Captain Squash won't bite, like Reptar, he's a hero." Said Tommy.

Marty let out a deep breath before turning towards Captain Squash and speaking up.

"Hello Captain Squash." Said Marty.

"Hello, I forgot to ask, what is your nhame?" Captain Squash asked.

"The name's Marty." Said Marty.

"See? You did it! You made a new friend!" Said Tommy.

"And this friend, needs some serious help." Said Captain Squash.

"What's wrong?" Marty asked.

Captain Squash let him know about his missing battery, and that if they didn't find it, his jetpack wouldn't work, and they'd have a harder time moving the bolder out of the way of the entrance of the cave. So Marty agreed to look for the battery. He searched everywhere, till suddenly, he spotted it. The battery had rolled beneath a small rock, which, while Marty could get beneath the rock and spot the battery, the battery was twice his size, making him too small for this job.

"I founded your battery Captain Squash, but I'm afraid I'm too small to move it, as this battery is way too big for me." Shouted Marty from beneath the rock.

"Allow me." Said Captain Squash, as he walked over to where Marty was, only his hand was too big to fit in the whole.

"Afraid I'm too big for this job. Tommy, it's up to you." Said Captain Squash, who picked up Tommy, and put him in front of where the battery had landed.

Tommy reached in, and pulled out the battery and Marty, saving the day for the first time.

"Good work Tommy." Said Captain Squash, as he took his jetpack off, and put the battery back in.

"Happy to help Captain Squash." Said Tommy.

"And thank you Marty, if it weren't for you, we might still be searching for the battery." Said Captain Squash.

"No problem." Replied Marty.

"Now, let's go rescue our friends." Said Captain Squash.

Captain Squash put Tommy on his shoulders, and Marty pearched himself on Tommy's shoulder, and the three heros, flew over to the bolder, where they heard Tommy's friends cry out for help, and a roar come from Reptar.

"Help us! We're trapped!" Cried Chuckie from inside the cave.

"I think Captain Squash is here to save us Chuckie, I hear his jetpack." Said Bobby.

"I am here to save you Bobby and Chuckie, but I can't do it alone. I'm gonna need everybody's help." Said Captain Squash.

"Come on everyone, we'll pull on the bolder, while all of you push. And Reptar, I know this is hard, but you'll have to move it, one handed." Said Tommy.

Reptar let out a loud roar in pain.

"I know you can do this." Said Tommy.

"Listen to that kid, a real hero, just like you and me. Now come on Reptar, let's get you and your friends and fans, out of there." Said Captain Squash, as he attached his jetpack to one side of the bolder.

"Ready? Set? Push!" Said Captain Squash, as he started to walk away from the bolder, using the suxtion cups on his jetpack, to pull the bolder out from in front of the cave entrance.

Using his one good arm, Reptar pushed the bolder, and Bobby, Chuckie, Zack, Jesse, Phil, Lil, and Kimi, all crowded around Reptar, and helped push the bolder out of the way, till they had a clear path to walk out of the cave. Soon, everybody joined up with Tommy, Marty, and Captain Squash, pleased to be free.

"We did it! We're free!" Said Jesse jumping up and down.

"You're right, we all did it." Said Tommy, looking around at his friends, and Reptar, noticing the cast on one of his arms.

"Sorry your arm gotted broked Reptar, but good job. That broked arm didn't stop you, and my broked leg didn't stop me." Said Tommy.

"That's right Tommy, we heros, wounded or not, have to stick together." Said Captain Squash.

"And guys, meet our newest friend, Marty." Said Tommy, who looked around to find that Marty had disappeared.

"Marty?" Tommy asked, wondering where his new little friend went.

Marty peered out from behind Tommy's head.

"Come on Marty, say hello." Whispered Tommy.

"Uh, hi, friends." Said Marty.

"Hi!" Said all of the toddlers in unison.

"That's Bobby, Zack, Jesse, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and my bestest friend, Chuckie." Said Tommy, pointing at each of the toddlers.

"Wow! That's a mole person?" Zack asked.

"Neat!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Can I eat him?" Phil asked.

"No!" Everyone shouted.

"We don't eat our friends, right?" Marty asked.

"Right you are Marty." Said Captain Squash.

"Well, I guess now that we're free from the cave, can we all go home now?" Chuckie asked.

"Sure thing Chuckie. Everybody, climb on to Reptar's back, and follow me." Said Captain Squash, as all of the other toddlers climbed on to Reptar's back, and road Reptar, piggyback style, as they followed Captain Squash, Tommy, and Marty, all the way home.

While traveling, everybody cheered and celebrated their victory.

"Tommy Tommy he's our man, if he can't do it no one can." Cheered Bobby and all of the toddlers, even Captain Squash and Marty joined in.

The cheering continued, as the sun started to set in the sky, and everything, faded to black. By this point, all Tommy could hear was the sound of his name being repeated over and over again, till he awoke on the couch, staring into Bobby's face, who was calling his name and shaking him.

"_It was just a dream?_" Tommy thought to himself, as he stared into the face of his friend.

"Hi Tommy, you're awake." Said Bobby.

"Hi." Tommy said disappointingly.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to come over." Said Bobby.

"It's not that Bobby, it's just, you waked me up from the most wonderfullest dream. I had the bestest adventure a baby could ever have." Said Tommy.

"Go on then." Said Bobby, as he took a seat on the end of the couch, and Tommy told him of his dream he had, where he went on a mission with Captain Squash to save Bobby, Reptar, and all of his other friends from being trapped in a cave. Just as Tommy finished telling the story of his dream to Bobby, a commercial came on the TV.

"Are you a Captain Squash fan? Well if you are, then come see him, live and in person, at a mall near you! Coming to Yucaipa, California, April 19, 2014." Said the announcer, as footage of Captain Squash appeared on the TV.

"Wow Tommy, did you hear that? Captain Squash is coming to our town, live and in person! Wanna go meet him with me?" Bobby asked.

"I'd like to, but…" Tommy trailed off, looking down at his broken leg.

"But what?" Bobby asked.

"My leg is broked." Said Tommy.

"Don't worry Tommy, I'll ask my mommy if you can come." Said Bobby, as he ran into the kitchen, where he found his mom, Didi, and Peter, all sitting around the table talking.

"Guess what mommy guess what? Captain Squash is coming to the mall on April 19, and I wanna go see him. And I wanna take Tommy to see him too!" Shouted Bobby, hopping around the table excitedly.

"Now hold up there just a minute mister manzy. I don't know if Tommy can go. He does have his leg in a cast don't ya know." Said Martha.

"Wait a minute Bobby, what day did you say Captain Squash would be at the mall?" Peter asked.

"April 19, that's what the guy on TV said." Replied Bobby.

Peter than pulled out the calendar he was marking off the days for Tommy leading up to when he'd have his next appointment at the hospital, to get his x-ray and hopefully, get his cast removed. He noticed, that April 19, was the day with the black dot on it.

"Bobby! This is perfect!" Said Peter excitedly.

"What do you mean Peter?" Bobby asked.

"That's the day of Tommy's appointment! Didi, do you think it would be possible for Tommy to go see Captain Squash with Bobby on the way to his appointment?" Peter asked.

"I don't see why not." Replied Didi.

"Great! And I can accompany them, and bring their other friends too." Said Peter.

"Now wait just a second. Does it cost anything to see Captain Squash live at the mall?" Martha asked.

"Only if you want to get pictures taken with him, and I can cover that for everybody, with money from the Confederacy treasury as a treat for Tommy. I mean, the poor guy will have been cooped up for five weeks at that point with his broken leg, he and his friends, deserve an outing and some fun." Said Peter.

By this time, Bobby was so excited, that he ran back into the living room to tell his friend of the good news.

"Tommy! Guess what guess what? Mommy said you can come with me to meet Captain Squash! And your dream you told me about, gave me a really good idea!" Said Bobby.

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"Together, you and I could turn that dream of yours, into a picture book, and we could give it to Captain Squash when we meet him. What do you say to that?" Bobby asked.

"We make up our own storybook?" Tommy asked.

"Uh huh?" Bobby replied.

"That's a great idea! And we can call it, Tommy Pickles Adventure, with Captain Squash." Said Tommy.

"No! Bobby Generic and Tommy Pickles Adventure with Reptar, and Captain Squash." Added Bobby.

"Oh, ok." Said Tommy.

And how would that go? Will Tommy and Bobby make a picture book for Captain Squash? Will they meet him, live and in person at the Yucaipa Mall? And what about Tommy's broken leg? Will it be healed and the cast be ready to come off on the date of April 19, 2014, after the gang meets their second favorite hero next to Reptar? We'll find out the answers to all of these questions, in the next chapter.


	6. Meeting Captain Squash & the Verdict

Chapter 6, Meeting Captain Squash and the Verdict

Location: Yucaipa Park and Playground, April 18, 2014

Peter, Zack, Jesse, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil were all gathered together at the sandbox once again, while Peter gave the gang, another update on how Tommy was doing.

"Well kids, I can't believe it, but seems it was only yesterday when Tommy broke his leg, and now look, we'll all be going to meet Captain Squash tomorrow, and Tommy, will have his next appointment at the hospital!" Said Peter excitedly, as he pulled out the calendar from his pocket, and showed the kids that there were only two squares left blank with no red x's in them, that day's, and the following day, which had the black dot on it.

"Wow!" Said all of the toddlers in unison.

"I sure hope Tommy is feeling better, the lastest time I saw him, well, it was kind of scary." Said Chuckie.

Everyone gasp.

"Wanna tell the story Chuckie? I was there." Said Peter.

Chuckie took a deep breath before beginning his story.

"It's not the bestest story, but here it goes." Said Chuckie, as his flashback began.

Flashback to March 17, 2014

Chuckie POV

I had gone to Tommy's house for the day with my sister Kimi, and our good friend Peter. Kimi was off playing with Dil, so I decided to go and keep Tommy comfortable over on the couch, since it was the second time he had broked his leg, I mean, made his broked leg worser.

"So Tommy, what do you wanna do today?" I asked, looking over at my bestest friend, lying on the couch, with nowhere to go, or nothing to do.

"I don't know." Tommy replied.

I then picked up the shapes in the wholes toy.

"We could play, put the shapes in the wholes." I said, showing him the toy.

"No." Replied Tommy with a sigh.

I then picked up the clicker off of the coffee table.

"Uh, we could, um, watch some TV." I said.

Tommy nodded, not wanting to do that either.

"Well, I guess we could just, sit here, but seems that's the lastest thing you wanna do." I said.

"It is." Tommy muttered, crossing his arms and slumping back against the pile of pillows that were lining one end of the couch.

"You ok Tommy?" I asked.

"No Chuckie." Tommy snapped.

"What did I do?" I asked, scared I made him mad at me or something.

So I just did the nextest bestest thing I could think of doing. No, it wasn't crying, especially since at that moment, Tommy looked about ready to cry. I went over to him, and grabbed a hold of the hand that was closest to the edge of the couch, and just, sat on the floor, not doing nothing for a while. Tommy stared at me for several minutes, until, he fell asleep.

"Tommy? Tommy?" I called, but it was no use. Tommy was asleep, and nothing I did, would wake him.

So I went into the kitchen, where I found Peter, Kimi and Dil at the table.

"Uh, Peter, uh, I think something's wrong with Tommy. He fell asleep, and won't wake up." I said in a panic, worried for my bestest friend.

"I wouldn't worry about it Chuckie, broken bones can be very tiring, and right now, Tommy needs his rest. Now why don't you join us at the table. We're making animals out of Playdough." Said Peter.

"Oh all right." I said, as I pulled up a chair, and joined my other friends in an afternoon of Playdough fun.

End of Flashback

End of Chuckie POV

"Oh yes, I do remember that afternoon quite well. But I don't think you'll have to worry Chuckie, ever since Tommy and Bobby started on that picture book project about two and a half weeks ago, things have changed. I even remember the day when they started on the project." Said Peter, as his flashback began.

Flashback to April 3, 2014

Peter POV

I was babysitting Tommy and Dil as usual, and as usual, Bobby came over for a couple of hours in the afternoon after he got out of kindergarten, before he had to head home for dinner.

"So Tommy, you ready to start on that storybook today?" Bobby asked, as he took a seat at the end of the couch, and put some paper, crayons and markers out on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm gonna tell you the same thing I tolded my friends way back when we made home movies. I warn you, it's not gonna be pretty. I don't have all of my motor skills yet." Said Tommy.

I overheard that and came into the room.

"When did you make home movies Tommy?" Bobby asked.

"A long time ago." I replied.

"Oh." Replied Bobby.

"And no worries Bobby, Tommy's older now, I think more of his motor skills are developed. Now, you two have fun, and I look forward to reading your storybook when it's all finished." I said, as I went back into the kitchen, and let Bobby and Tommy start working on their project.

End of Flashback

End of Peter POV

"And I have to tell you, Bobby's been coming over everyday after school and on weekends ever since then, and they've made a lot of progress on that book. But not only that, I believe Bobby has cheered up Tommy tremendously." Said Peter, as he pulled out a picture of Bobby and Tommy on Tommy's living room couch, working on the book together, and it showed both of them, smiling.

"I'd have to say, that's the first time I've seen Tommy smile ever since his leg broke." Said Peter, showing the other toddlers the picture.

"That's good, cuz I don't want my bestest friend to be sad." Said Chuckie.

"Me neither." Said Zack.

"The only thing left to resurrect is the fact that ever since all of this happened, Tommy and Dil haven't exactly been getting along." Said Peter.

"What do you mean Peter?" Lil asked.

"Don't worry, you'll see what I mean tomorrow when we're all at the mall. Seems I have to keep those boys separated as of late. I surely hope for their sake, Tommy's cast comes off tomorrow, and everything will go back to normal." Peter said with a sigh, just as he saw Chaz, Kira, Betty, Howard, Laura, Dana, and Aunty Celeste, coming up the sidewalk at the park, over to where the gang was gathered.

"Looks like your parents are here to take you home, and I need to head over to Tommy's, and help Bobby walk home across the street, as the schoolbus lets him off at Tommy's frontyard, but it can't come back to take him home." Said Peter.

"Thanks for watching the kids Peter." Said Chaz, as he gathered up Chuckie and Kimi.

"It's no problem, I love spending time with the kids." Said Peter with a smile, as he saw all of the toddlers off with their parents.

"See you all tomorrow at the mall." Peter shouted, as he waved goodbye, and headed off towards Tommy and Dil's house.

Location: Tommy and Dil's house, April 18, 2014

Peter got there and rang the doorbell, where Bobby opened the door.

"Hey Peter, guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Bobby asked excitedly.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Tommy and I finished up the storybook today, and we can't wait to give it to Captain Squash tomorrow at the mall when we meet him!" Said Bobby.

"Oh I bet you can't, but I'm here to walk you home, so, come on Bobby, let's go. Oh, but hold on a second. Is Tommy around?" Peter asked.

"Uh, his mommy's helping him go potty, but he should be back out here in a second." Replied Bobby.

Just then, Didi walked out of the downstairs bathroom carrying Tommy, through the entry hallway where she spotted Peter and Bobby.

"Oh hi Peter, thanks for coming by and walking Bobby home." Said Didi.

"It's no problem." Said Peter, as he followed Didi into the living room, where she got Tommy resituated on the couch, and his leg propped back up on the pillow.

"Honestly, I hope this is almost over." Said Didi with a sigh, as the exhausted mom slumped down into a nearby armchair.

"No worries Didi, we have Tommy's appointment tomorrow after we all go to the mall for some lunch and to meet Captain Squash, and here's the proof." Said Peter, as he got out the calendar, and marked a red x on that day's date.

"See Tommy? Only one square left, and it's the square with the black dot on it! I told you it would go faster than you thought it would." Said Peter.

"You're right Peter, I can't wait till tomorrow." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Well, I'd better be getting Bobby home, I'll see you guys at the mall tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Said Didi, as she saw Peter and Bobby out the door.

Peter walked Bobby across the street, and Bobby, was in a particularly happy mood. He dropped Bobby off at home, and headed off to Richmoned, Virginia, to have dinner and head to bed himself, as Peter, along with all of his friends, were going to have a big day the next day.

Location: The Yucaipa Mall, April 19, 2014

The Generics, at least, Howie and Bobby, Peter Albany, the Barrows, Wehrenbergs, Tommy Pickles, his brother and his parents, the Finsters, and the Devilles, were all gathered at the mall, waiting in line to meet Captain Squash. Peter had no trouble finding the gang, as there were Tommy and Dil in their double stroller, having one of their many arguments as of late.

"What's your problem Dil?" Tommy snapped.

"You! You're my problem. First, you made me miss half of Goober on Ice, all cuz you went and broked your leg. And ever since you broked your leg, mommy and daddy don't pay attention to me no more. They're too busy taking care of you." Snapped Dil.

"Oh yeah? Do you think I really wanna be in this cast? It was a accident Dil, and let me tell you something. I hate this cast. I wish it was gone! It's uncomfortable, and, it's hot and itchy!" Snapped Tommy.

"Why don't you just rip it off then, like you did that day at the play place." Argued Dil.

"Why don't you go live with monkeys." Snapped Tommy.

Just then, Peter was in front of their double stroller, very displeased with what he was hearing.

"Ok you two, I think it's time for some separation. Come on Dil." Said Peter, as he got Dil out of his side of the double stroller, and let him ride on his shoulders. He didn't dare move Tommy, as he was positioned just right, with a pillow beneath his broken leg, keeping it elevated and still.

"Now Dil, you need to be nice to your brother. He's hurt, and frustrated." Said Peter.

"But, it's just not the same. Do you know I have to take baths by myself right now? I hate it!" Snapped Dil.

"Well that's because Tommy can't get his cast wet, but don't worry. After we're done here, Tommy's going back to the doctor's, and hopefully, today's the day his cast will be coming off, and things will go back to normal." Said Peter.

"I hope so." Dil muttered.

A few minutes later, it was everyone's turn to meet Captain Squash.

"Next." Said one of the security people, who was in charge of ushering people through the line.

"You're next, go on Bobby." Said Howie.

Bobby looked up at Captain Squash, noticing how big he was, and just at that very moment, he started to feel scared.

"What's wrong? Don't you wanna meet Captain Squash?" Howie asked.

"He's, bigger." Said Bobby in a shaky tone of voice.

"What do you mean, bigger son?" Howie asked.

"Bigger than on TV." Bobby replied.

"Well that's because he's here in person. I bet if you go and say hello, you might just make a new friend." Said Howie.

"No." Said Bobby, as he hid behind his father, no longer interested in meeting Captain Squash.

"Well guys, the gig's up. Bobby's nervous about meeting his favorite hero in the world." Said Howie.

"Why don't we all go get some lunch. Maybe afterwards, you'll feel more like coming and meeting him. Huh?" Peter asked.

"I don't think so." Said Bobby.

All of the families, headed over to a nearby pizza place at the foodcourt, joined several tables together, and sat down together. It was then, that Didi pulled out some lunch for Tommy and Dil.

"Why aren't Tommy and Dil having pizza with the rest of us?" Jesse asked Peter.

"Well Jesse, it's currently Passover, and during Passover, Tommy and Dil can't eat anything with bread in it, so Didi made them modsa pizza square bites, ain't that right?" Peter asked.

"That's right Peter. Here you go sweeties." Said Didi, as she handed Dil and Tommy pieces of modsa topped with tomato sauce and cheese.

By this time, Tommy and Dil were sitting in their double stroller once again, giving one another, the silent treatment, as they ate their lunch.

"So what happened back there Bobby?" Zack asked.

"He was ascared." Said Phil.

"Was not." Lied Bobby.

"I'll admit Bobby, I was a little bit ascared too." Said Chuckie.

"Chuckie? Bobby? It's ok to be a little bit scared sometimes, we all are." Said Peter, as he took a bite of his pizza.

"It is?" Bobby asked.

"Well sure! But when you want to face your fears, well, you have to face them, head on." Said Peter.

Everybody ate their lunch for a few minutes, before Zack spoke up.

"Hey, weren't you gonna give Captain Squash a storybook that you and Tommy made?" Zack asked.

"Yeah." Said Bobby with a sigh.

"Can we hear the story? Please?" Asked Jesse.

"Yeah Bobby, pretty please?" Kimi pleaded.

"Um, ok, if it's ok with Tommy." Said Bobby.

He looked over at Tommy in the double stroller, who gave an approving nod, so Bobby got out the picture book that he and Tommy drew together, as right before Peter showed up yesterday, Didi helped Bobby and Tommy staple the pages together, once it was finished.

"I now present, Bobby Generic and Tommy Pickles Adventure, with Reptar, and Captain Squash!" Said Bobby, as he showed the book to all of his friends, opened up to the first page, and started telling the story.

Since the story was the same as Tommy's dream, presented in the previous chapter, time will be saved here, by not retelling the story. Finally, Bobby reached the end of the book.

"The end." Said Bobby, as he closed the last page of the book.

"Wow!" Said all of the toddlers, as everybody clapped their hands.

"That was a really good story." Said Phil.

"Thank you Phil." Said Bobby with a smile.

"I loved that Reptar also broked his arm, like Tommy broked his leg." Said Lil.

"That was Tommy's idea." Said Bobby.

"I liked the whole thing." Said Peter.

"Thank you. I liked, that I could cheer Tommy up. I saw him there, all sad and alone, and I kept thinking, how would I feel if I had to sit around all day, with my leg in a cast. I wouldn't feel very happy either. And when Tommy told me about that dream he had, I knew just what to do. Making that picture book, was not only something exciting and new for Tommy and me to do together, but it would be a great way to pass the time, till it would be time, for Tommy's cast to hopefully come off later on today." Said Bobby.

"Bobby? Do you know what you showed there?" Howie asked.

"No dad, what?" Bobby asked.

"You had empathy for Tommy." Said Howie.

"Empathy?" Bobby asked, confused.

"Yes Bobby, it means, being able to put yourself in Tommy's place, and being able to understand how he was feeling at the time. You could tell that Tommy was unhappy with that cast on his leg, so you did everything in your power, to cheer him up, and you know what? I think you're a wonderful friend to Tommy. You all are." Said Howie, as he took the last sip of his drink.

"So Bobby, do you think you're ready to go meet Captain Squash now? And give him the picturebook you and Tommy made?" Peter asked.

"Come on Bobby, remember what we tolded Marty in our storybook. If you wanna make friends, you've gots to say hello! And I'll be right there with you." Said Tommy.

"You will?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah!" Said Tommy with a smile.

"Ok then, let's go meet Captain Squash." Said Bobby, as he hopped down from his spot at the table in the foodcourt, and led the way to where Captain Squash was.

Good thing they headed back over to where Captain Squash was, as it appeared he was about ready to leave. Bobby got up to where Captain Squash was, looked up at him, took a deep breath, and began.

"Hello Captain Squash, my name is Bobby, and these are all of my friends. I've been a fan of your show for a long time, and I introduced these friends of mine to you when I moved here last fall, and made all of my new friends." Said Bobby, as he turned around, and pointed to all of his friends.

"Well hello Bobby, what a pleasure it is to meet you." Said Captain Squash.

"Tommy here, broke his leg. So I've been keeping him company, and while I did, we made this picturebook for you." Said Bobby, handing Captain Squash the book he and Tommy made.

"Oh wow! A picturebook, for me?" Captain Squash asked in surprise.

"Uh huh?" Said Bobby.

Captain Squash thumbed through the book, looking at all of the pictures.

"And wow, you even included Reptar in here, another personal favorite of mine. I recently met Reptar at a convention. Leo, the guy who plays him, has been teaching me how to iceskate to the best of his ability." Said Captain Squash.

"Really?" Bobby asked.

"Yep. And I think, we have here, several heros. That's right Bobby, you and all of your friends, have all been kind enough to this young Tommy person, to keep him comfortable while his leg healed. And, I hope your cast comes off soon." Said Captain Squash.

"Oh I think it will. He's gonna be heading to the doctor's soon to get an x-ray done." Said Bobby.

Just then, Didi looked at her watch.

"We don't have much time kids, Tommy's appointment is in half an hour. If everyone is gonna get a picture with Captain Squash, we need to get it done now." Said Didi.

"Well then, let's take the photo then. Come on, everybody gather around Tommy, and I'll stand in the middle." Said Captain Squash, as everybody gathered around Tommy and Dil's double stroller, and posed for the picture.

"Ok, everyone say heros!" Said Captain Squash.

"No! Everyone, say friends! Because friends are even more important than heros." Said Bobby.

Just then, everyone put on their biggest smiles, and the photographer snapped the picture.

"Thank you everyone, for coming and letting me meet a whole bunch of great fans. And thank you for my picture book Bobby. Whenever I look at it, I'll think of you, and all of your friends and biggest fans out there. And as a token of my appreciation, I want to give you these." Said Captain Squash, as he handed everybody a ticket.

"What's this?" Peter asked.

"You've all been invited to the premier of my first ice show ever, Captain Squash on Ice! It will be at the Coliseum next Saturday!" Said Captain Squash.

Bobby and all of the toddlers, cheered excitedly.

"Wow! Thank you Captain Squash." Said Bobby.

"You're welcome Bobby. Only the best, for the true heros in the world, better known as, friends. Well, I'd better be going, got another rehearsal for my upcoming ice performance." Said Captain Squash, as he waved goodbye, and left the photo booth.

"And we'd better be going too." Said Didi, as she gragbbed hold of the double stroller, and started pushing it towards the exit of the mall, Stu and everybody else, following close behind.

"Hey, I wonder if we can find Captain Squash's baby, and take it to him at the ice show." Said Phil.

Lil, Chuckie and Tommy all laughed, Bobby, Jesse, Zack, Kimi, Peter, and Dil all gave them confused looks, unaware of what they were talking about. Only Chuckie, Tommy and Lil understood Phil's joke.

Soon, everybody was outside the mall, and they split off in different directions to their cars, while Peter road with the Pickles to the hospital, as they all headed for Yucaipa Hospital, for Tommy's next appointment.

Location: The Yucaipa Hospital, on the afternoon of April 19, 2014

Everyone made it there just in time for Tommy's appointment. Doctor Harvey was the one to meet with Tommy that day.

"So, how are we doing little guy?" Doctor Harvey asked.

Didi went on to tell Doctor Harvey that they had been keeping a close watch on Tommy ever since his leg broke worse a second time, and that Tommy had been very good, staying still, and only moving if he had help from one of the adults.

"That's good, that's good! So Tommy, are you ready for your x-ray?" Doctor Harvey asked.

Tommy smiled and nodded, so Doctor Harvey got him out of his twin stroller, and took him back to the x-ray place, where just like before, they lay him down on the table, covered him up with the apron, and took another x-ray of his leg.

A few minutes later, the x-ray was done, the picture was developed, and it was time, for the moment of truth. By this time, everybody had gathered back in the examining room.

"Everyone? I have wonderful news!" Said Doctor Harvey, as he put the new x-ray picture of Tommy's bones on to the screen.

"Hey look, his leg, it's no longer broken." Said Bobby.

"That's right. Tommy is all healed, and that means, we can take the cast off." Said Doctor Harvey.

Tommy let out a huge giggle.

"Are you ready to get that cast off Tommy?" Asked Doctor Harvey.

Tommy was so excited, it took three adults to hold the squirming two-year-old toddler down, while Doctor Harvey saw to removing his cast. No sooner had he removed the cast, than Tommy had leaped down from the table, and started running all over the room, excited to be able to walk, or in his case, run again.

Just then, Lucy Carmichael, and Taffy, dressed in a candy striper's uniform, walked into the room.

"And I thought Tommy would need some physical therapy and intervention post getting his cast off." Said Howie.

"Oh no, Tommy is quite young. Two-year-olds are known to bounce back more or less, immediately from such injuries. It's us older folks that tend to need more intervention post a break like that." Said Lucy, as she walked into the room.

"Hi minis, and hi Tommy. So glad to see you again, and glad your leg is all better. And for all of you minis, I have a treat for all of you! Ice cream cones for everyone!" Said Taffy, as she put a tray of several flavors of ice cream in cones down at the toddlers level. Bobby and all of the other toddlers, each grabbed an ice cream cone, and started gobbling them down faster than someone could set off fireworks.

"I bet you feel really good now huh Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"I sure do Chuckie." Said Tommy, as he took a lick of his vinella ice cream.

Just then, Dil eyed his brother, and walked over to him.

"Hey Tommy, I'm sorry." Said Dil, giving his brother a hug, only to get strawberry ice cream all over his shirt.

"It's ok Dilly." Said Tommy, returning the hug, only to splatter some vinella ice cream in his face.

Soon, all of the toddlers were having an ice cream fight, as they were throwing ice cream in one another's faces, and having a blast in the examining room.

Once everybody had finished their ice cream, and the adults had cleaned up what of it they were now wearing in those hard to reach places, Peter had an announcement.

"Surprise! How would all of you kids like to continue the celebration of Tommy being all healed of his broken leg, with a sleepover at the castle of the Confederacy?" Peter asked.

"We'd love to!" Said Zack.

"Yeah!" Said Bobby.

"Come on guys, let's go." Said Tommy, as he ran out of the examining room, down the hall of the hospital, everybody else, following behind, hardly able to keep up with him.

"Uh guys? I'm glad Tommy's all better, but I think he was easier to keep up with when his leg was broked." Said Chuckie, who was starting to run out of breath, as he ran to catch up with his best friend.

All of the other toddlers laughed, as everybody chased Tommy outside of the hospital.

Later, Peter took all of the kids to Richmond, Virginia, where they had a wonderful time at the sleepover, happy to have Tommy back, and everything, back to normal.

The End

Author's Note: There'll be an epilogue, which will be the next and final chapter to close out this story, so stay tuned.


	7. Epilogue

Chapter 7, Epilogue

"Well guys, that's our story." Said Howie.

Just then, Uncle Ted walks into the room.

"Well hey there Bobb-o." Said Uncle Ted.

"Uncle Ted? What are you doing here? You weren't in the story. And, you've never started or ended our shows or any of our other stories with us in the past." Said Bobby.

"Oh, Bobby, I forgot to tell you, Uncle Ted is here to show me his new chili recipe." Said Howie.

"Oh, ok." Said Bobby.

"Here you go bro, take a taste of this." Said Uncle Ted, as he put some of his chili on to a tortilla chip, and handed it to Howie.

Howie took a bite, and his face turned red instantly from it being too spicy.

"Uh, water please?" Howie managed to squeak out, before running off camera to go get a drink.

"So Bobb-o, what have you been up to lately?" Uncle Ted asked.

"Well, my friend Tommy broke his leg so I kept him company by helping him make a storybook that we gave to Captain Squash when we met him at the mall, and next week, Tommy and I are going to see Captain Squash on Ice!" Said Bobby excitedly.

"I know. I'm taking you kids to the ice show." Said Uncle Ted.

"You are?" Bobby asked in surprise.

"Yep." Said Uncle Ted, as he put some more chilli and tortilla chips in his mouth.

"Oh wow cool! But, why are you here to close out the story? You weren't in the rest of the story." Said Bobby.

Just then, Howie reentered the room.

"Bobby? You know how you and Tommy did a new exciting activity, making a picturebook? Well, I thought it was time for us to do something new to close out our stories. Having someone else join us from time to time, and since your Uncle Ted was coming to visit anyway, I thought I'd let him close out the story with us." Said Howie.

"Oh wow, that's a great idea Howie! You read my mind. No, wait, you had, um, you had, what's that word again?" Bobby asked, forgetting what he had learned in the last chapter.

"Empathy Bobby, I had empathy. And yes, I was putting myself in your place when I decided to invite Ted to end the story with us. And speaking of endings, it's time to say goodbye Bobby." Said Howie.

"Goodbye Bobby." Said Bobby.

"No Bobby, not, goodbye to you. Goodbye to the readers." Said Howie.

"Oh, ok. Goodbye readers." Said Bobby.

"Until next time, I'm Howie, and that's Bobby, and Uncle Ted, stuffing his face, and, well, goodbye everyone." Said Howie.

And this, ends the story, of The Broken Bone Experience.


End file.
